Prophecy of the past and future
by Emerald.H
Summary: Hear the story of the four ancient clans: StormClan, DawnClan, DarkClan and MeadowClan as they fight for survival (and territory) in "Prophecy of the past and future".
1. Chapter 1

(A\N I was re-reading a warriors book when the idea popped in my head, I would have posted it earlier but I didn't have my FF account then so I wrote it on a piece of paper. P.S. 2 of the clan names came to me in a dream, cat names too. But Frostpool of Iceclan helped me with the other 2 clans. Big round of applause everybody! :P )

Disclaimer:I don't own warriors. Only the ancient clans and the cats in the clans.

Allegiances.  
**Darkclan**,

**Leader:** SinisterStar- Slender she-cat with jet black fur, one amber eye and one green.

**Deputy:** Iceheart- Smoke colored tom and ice blue eyes.  
apprentice, Tigerpaw. (Brown tabby tom)

**Medicine cat:** PoisonIvy- tortishell she-cat.

**Warriors:** ShadowStrike- Black and white tom.  
apprentice, Quickpaw (Tabby tom with sharpe claws )

WildFire- Flame colored she-cat.

GhostPelt- Mist colored tom. Iceheart's littermate.

DarkMist- Gray she-cat with green eyes.  
Apprentice, Nightpaw (Black tom with a white spot around his eye.)

**Queens:** SnakeFang- Orange tabby she-cat.  
(Kits- Deathkit, Black tom.)

**Location:** Swamp at the bottom of Sunrise mountain.

* * *

**Dawnclan**

**Leader:** BrightStar- Calico she-cat.

**Deputy:** BoulderStripe- Gray tom with darker stripes.  
apprentice, Leafpaw (Golden she-cat.)

**Medicine cat:** MintLeaf- Tiger-Striped tom with leaf green eyes.

**Warriors:** AmberStripe- Orange she-cat with paler stripes.  
apprentice, Blurpaw (Gray tom. quickest cat in the clan)

SkyLeap- White tom with blue eyes. More agile than most cats.

LillySplash- Brown she-cat with white tribal markings.

RabbitLeap- SkyLeap's brother. The only way you can tell them apart is the amber eyes and a black spot on RabbitLeap's chest.

**Queens:** JasminePetal- Cream colored she-cat. (I came up with that name from a candle.) Expecting BoulderStripe's kits.

**Location:**Very top of sunrise mountain.

* * *

**Stormclan**

**Leader:** CloudStar- Storm cloud colored she-cat with orange-ish eyes. (Sounds like the skyclan cat from a couple of warriors books but she's not.)

**Deputy:** LightningStorm- Golden tom with paler stripes and blue eyes.

**Medicine cat:** SunDapple- Tortishell she-cat.  
apprentice, Rainpaw (Gray tom with paler, smaller spots and violet eyes.)

**Warriors:** Elkfur- Brown muscular tom with green eyes. (What? You can't expect them to live in the mountains and not come across elk, moose and wolves. Oh my!)

WolfTooth- Gray tom with darker fur on his back and tail. Yellow eyes.

SplashFeather- White she-cat with ginger spots and feather like fur.  
apprentice, Lionpaw (Ginger tom.)

IceWhisker- Pure white she-cat with neon green eyes

**Queens:** EagleSwoop- Brown she-cat with white paws. Mother of ElkFur's kits.  
(kits- Mudkit, Brown tom with orange eyes like his mother. Fawnkit, Brown she-cat with small white spots.)

**Elders:** BlindEye- Retired a moon early due to becoming blind. White tom. Had jade colored eyes before he was blind.

**Location: **on a mountain next to Dawnclan called Stormy mountains.

* * *

**Meadowclan**

**Leader:** FoxStar- Russet tom with golden eyes.

**Deputy:** OnyxPelt- Black she-cat with a orange paw.

**Medicine cat:** DawnBreeze- Cream colored she-cat.

**Warriors: **DragonFire- Black tom with a orange mark from his shoulder to his lower back. OnyxPelt's brother.

OwlScreech- Gold\Brown tom with yellow-ish eyes.  
apprentice, Mysticpaw (She-cat with Fire colored pelt and white stripes.)

PeachFur- Orange she-cat

TornadoPelt- Gray tom with lost 'o knots in his fur...

**Queens:** RoseThorn- Tortishell she-cat. Expecting DragonFire's kits.

**Location:** A meadow at the bottom of Stormy mountain

* * *

**Cats outside the clans**

Coral- calico she-cat with yellow-ish eyes, one slightly darker than the other.

Mittens- A orange she-cat with white paws.

Tux- I'm sure you know what he looks like.

Balloon- A tabby tom that just gets fatter and fatter.

* * *

"Firekit! Over here!" the 3 kits of SquirrelFlight and BrambleStar were playing with a ball of moss.  
Firekit named after his grandfather, Mousekit; a shy and quiet BrambleStar look-alike and Softkit; Looks like her mother with the fluffy tail when she was a kit. 4 and a half moons old and about to be apprentices.  
"Ugh, Softkit. Are you not getting bored? What about you Mousekit?" Firekit asked his littermates. Mousekit nodded, Softkit shrugged. "Really? When I was a kit A ball of moss never failed to entertain me." The kits turned to see their grandmother, now in the elders den, laying on her side. "SandStorm! Tell us a story!" The kits mewed. "Didn't that story of Scourge scare you three at all?" SandStorm asked. The trio shook their heads. "Well, I'm all out of stories." Firekit mewed "Awww, that's not true. You're never out of stories!" Mousekit and Softkit quietly agreed.  
SandStorm always found tales to tell the soon-to-be apprentices. She purred in amusment.

"I belive there is one I never told. But some cats never tell the story because they fear it is an prophecy." The kits mewed for her to tell the story. "Okay, okay. Long before Thunderclan, shadowclan, riverclan, skyclan and windclan even exisisted, were four other clans." Softkit piped up. "How long before the clans?" SandStorm gathered the kits with her tail. "Before monsters and thunderpaths." They gasped. "When twolegs rode horses." Firekit, Mousekit and Softkit hushed immediately. "The clan names were; Dawnclan, A clan that lived at the very top of a mountain called sunrise mountain. Stormclan, A clan that lived on a mountain in the clouds. Meadowclan-" Firekit scoffed. "That's a weak name."  
He stopped talking after his grandmother gave him a hard look. "Meadowclan, a clan that lived at the bottom of Stormy mountains. Strong and proud, much like windclan. And then there's Darkclan, Worse than the dark forest, shadowclan and Scourge put together. Clans feared the clan and their warriors. Cats try to avoid any fight with them. Well, it wasn't like that before SinisterStar.  
"Such a ferocious leader, She scared even her own warriors..." Mousekit felt guilty for interrupting but said, "You said something about a prophecy?"  
SandStorm nodded. "It was a prophecy about the bravest and scariest leaders and warriors dragging the clans into darkness." Staring at the young kits confused expressions, she sighed and said, "Let me explain from the begining..."

(A\N okay, That's not all the warriors, just the basics. And I tried to make the ending of this chapter and the begining of the next dramatic. So don't get mad at me if this chapter sucked, I just go wherever the keyboard takes me :P . Anyways, I would like to thank Frostpool of Iceclan; Thanks for helping me with the story 'cause it was a pain in the butt. And there's lots of LMFAO fans out there 'cause GrayStripe doing the wiggle is quite popular... And does anyone know who the mystery guest in 'zebras and chat rooms' on Insane moments? R&R Thank you and good night!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A\N I am on a roll here people! Whoo! I've been working on other stories and I'm about done with 2 of them. I haven't published 'em yet. Do me a favor and Read & Review! :P)  
The disclaimer is in the summary...

* * *

We'll start with SinisterStar. She was born during the worst storms in clan history. Cats were trying to evacuate camp. Her mother gave bith during the storm, she and SinisterStar's sister died. Cats told Amberkit she was a curse. "Wait what? I thought her name was SinisterStar." No Softkit, her original name was Amberkit, after her mis-matched eyes. But she changed it after her father Lionstar died, and she gave Darkclan a whole different meaning...

* * *

"SinisterStar?" The young leader opened her eyes, her mis-matched eyes trying to adjust to the dark. "What is it Iceheart?" She asked, anger and annoyance hinted in her voice. "The patrol has come back." He said trying not to flinch under her "death glare". SinisterStar sent out a patrol to chase out a badger. She would've done it herself, but she's been training 2 apprentices attempting to teach them how to actually fight. Quickpaw and Nightpaw are now with their actual mentors. SinisterStar had never seen such sloppy fighting; claws sheathed? Swatting at each other like kits? What would they do if (_When_) they were under attack? Snapping back to the present, SinisterStar got up and strided past Iceheart. "I'm pretty sure I can find my own way towards the patrol." SinisterStar snapped at the tom when he tried to follow her. She hated Iceheart, but WildFire made a point when the flame-colored she cat told her he'd do anything. Followed by "You should find a mate SinisterStar. Iceheart seems like a perfect match." SinisterStar replied with her famous cackle, then wrinkled her nose in disgust. She never thought someone would say they were a perfect match... "Did you chase it out?" The 3 cats hung their heads in shame. "DarkMist? GhostPelt? Did you or did you not chase the badger off my territory?" She asked the cats. She turned to TigerRoar; a black tom with white stripes. Her second toughest warrior. "Did you chase it off? DID YOU?!" SinisterStar screeched at them. If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. SinisterStar thought in disgust. "Where are you going?" Iceheart asked the furious she-cat. "Get rid of it." She charged through the forest, seething that her warriors, with her second toughest warrior in the patrol, hadn't scared the piece of fox-dung away. She came to a halt, catching a badger scent. Purrrrfect. SinisterStar thought to herself when she saw the black-and-white animal. Letting out a yowl she lept onto the badger's shoulders clawing its fur. The badger was furious, trying to shake her off, but no luck for the badger. SinisterStar did a flip, landing just a mouse length away from the beast. "I wonder if the clan likes badger?" The badger tried to bite SinisterStar but missed. She clawed its nose just as it reared back, almost clawing out his eyes. Literally. The badger ran with SinisterStar in pursuit. He crossed the Darkclan border heading into DawnClan's. "SinisterStar!" She wipped around and saw her least favorite cat; Iceheart. "I saw you fight off the badger-" SinisterStar cut him off. "Something you're incapable of doing!" Why won't he leave her alone? SinisterStar heard him start talking again. She got tired of listening him talk all the way back to the swamp. "Iceheart?" The Darkclan leader asked him in a sweet voice, this startled the deputy. Iceheart lifted his head. "Yeah?"  
"_SHUT UP ALREADY!_" Iceheart winced at her tone. I wonder why I even made him deputy. She thought to herself. They arrived at camp just a few minutes later. "Did you get rid of it?" Cats asked the young leader. "Yes I did. It won't mess with Darkclan if he knows what's good for him." SinisterStar, recently made leader, held her head high as the clan congratulated the she-cat. But little did they know, she was gonna be the end of the ancient clans.

* * *

(A\N Ta-da! I hope this wasn't too dark or short. I was trying to make SinisterStar sound short-tempered and evil. No flames please! The next chapter is gonna be BrightStar. Peace!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A\N I only have one thing to say: I love Warriors! Wait, that's three. Anyhoo, this is BrightStar's chapter. You can read now if you want.)

* * *

The elderly calico she-cat watched in amusement as Blurpaw and Summerpaw practiced their "fighting moves". "Cower before me Darkclan warrior!" Summerpaw growled at him. "Never!" He leaped on her, practically squishing the older apprentice. "Okay, you win. Dawnclan is stronger than us Darkclan warriors." She mewed dramatically. "And?" Blurpaw pressed. "And Dawnclan is way better looking than us _ugly_ _flea-bags_." BrightStar got up from the boulder she was perched on. "Well done you two. It's not long before you're warriors." They beamed at her praise. "That reminds me; Summerpaw, when your mentor gets back, tell him that I would like to see him in my den." The light yellow-ish she-cat apparently knew what she meant and bowed her head. "I'll let BlizzardFang know when he returns from hunting patrol." It's about time she earned her warrior name. BrightStar thought. "BrightStar?" She turned around and saw her deputy BoulderStripe. "Yes?" Let's hope it isn't bad news. "Um, it's Darkclan. SinisterStar chased a badger into our territory." So much for that. "Well, I'm sure if it encountered SinisterStar, it should know to leave us alone." He nodded slowly. "That is true. But it wouldn't hurt to check." She gave BoulderStripe permission, only if he didn't get too close. She couldn't risk losing her warriors. It was around sundown when BlizzardFang entered her den. "You wanted to see me, BrightStar?" BrightStar beckoned him with her tail. "I wanted to talk about Summerpaw's warrior ceremony." His eyes gleamed. Summerpaw was his first apprentice. "Of course. When would it be held?" Looking at the young warrior, outside, then back at him. "Now. It's been delayed long enough." BrightStar walked to Tall Boulder and summoned the clan. "Summerpaw, please come here." The soon-to-be warrior stood in front of BrightStar. "I, BrightStar of Dawnclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." She looked down at the she-cat. Her niece. "Summerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Summerpaw looked at the darkening sky, then looked BrightStar in the eye. "I do." "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Summerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as SummerSky." After her mother, WinterSky. "Starclan honors your loyalty and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Dawnclan." The clan started calling her by her new name. "SummerSky! SummerSky! SummerSky!" Her bright blue eyes gleamed with happiness. "BoulderStripe?" She hopped down from Tall Boulder and next to her deputy, who had returned right before the ceremony. "Find anything?" BoulderStripe looked like he had just seen SinisterStar. What if he did? "Let me guess, it has something to do with Darkclan." He nodded. "You guessed right BrightStar. We found SinisterStar's warriors snooping around our border. But we didn't challenge them." She knew why he didn't, they couldn't afford losing their warriors right now with leaf-bare coming up. "Good. But I want an extra warrior on border patrol." Her deputy nodded, then headed to the fresh-kill pile. "If only LionStar was alive. Then we wouldn't have to worry about Darkclan as much as we do now." She mumbled to herself. BrightStar glanced at her niece as she stood tall, watching as cats retired to their dens. She'll be like WinterSky someday.

* * *

(A\N *Singing* Do-o-o-ne. *Stops singing* I hope you liked it. I'll explain WinterSky later, I'm too lazy to do it right now. Please review.)


	4. Chapter 4

**(A\N Sorry I haven't updated this story yet, all my other stories are getting in my way. And so are books that need to be re-read. If you're wondering why I need to re-read books is'cause I'm writing my first ever crossover. Anyhoo, This is CloudStar's POV. Enjoy.)**

* * *

A gray-ish she-cat was crouched behind a bush. Ready to leap. "Gah! Get off! Get off!" The tom yowled. "Ugh! You are such a wimp, WolfTooth!" She told her brother. Although they were born in separate litters, they were still close.  
"I am not! You snuck up on me, that's all." CloudStar rolled her eyes, not believing a word he said. "Su-u-u-re." WolfTooth tried to insist, but she had already stopped listening and focused on a mouse. "Shhhh." CloudStar slapped her tail over his mouth. He followed her gaze and hid behind a bush. CloudStar snuck up from behind and her brother snuck up on the other side. Just then the mouse ran under a bush. "Frog-dung!" Without warning, something slammed into her. She looked into a puddle that was in front of her. "Get off, you no-good DarkClan dung!"  
CloudStar darted from TigerRoar then turned around and clawed his nose. Five other warriors leaped out of the shadows. "WolfTooth! Go back for backup!" She yowled. "But-" He started but decided if he got back quick enough he could help CloudStar. "Well if it isn't CloudStar!" SinisterStar said once the warriors stopped attacking and stepped aside. "Well if it isn't the useless piece of crowfood!" CloudStar hissed with her ears flat. SinisterStar growled and swiped at the StormClan leader. "Shut it you flea bag!" CloudStar purred with amusement then snarled  
"Look who's talking." SinisterStar and her warriors crouched as if preparing for an attack when LighningStorm leaped from rock to rock and landed right in front of the DarkClan warriors. They laughed at the leader and deputy. "Two flea bags against six healthy warriors? You're kidding me right?" LightningStorm bared his teeth. "I wouldn't call you healthy, but whatever makes you happy. And I wouldn't say two flea bags, more like eight." Six other StormClan warriors landed in front of them. Take that, SinisterStar. CloudStar thought with triumph. Lighting flashed, making CloudStar and her warriors look menacing. "So, are we going to do this the easy way? Or the hard way." The warriors arched their backs and spat. "Fine... You win. We leave._ Happy now_?" SinisterStar backed into the bushes, her warriors followed. DarkPatch let out a sigh with a shake of his head. "When will they learn?" CloudStar was about to make a comment on DarkClan, but thought better of it. She didn't want them to think she's a kit, she wanted them to think she's a trust worthy leader. SunDapple padded to her side with a bundle of leaves in her jaws. "Yikes! That's pretty deep." She said as she applied herbs to her muzzle. CloudStar looked at her confused. "It's just a scratch." SunDapple rolled her eyes. **(A\N It actually is possible for a cat to roll their eyes, my cat does it all the time!)** "It's not just a scratch, it's a deep scratch that could get infected." SunDapple said and continued applying herbs. After she had finished, CloudStar led her warriors and medicine cat to camp where two guards sat at the entrance with their tails wrapped over their paws. "Hello CloudStar, heard you ran into trouble." IceWhisker greeted her. CloudStar nodded and leaped up on Leader Rock, where she called meetings and had a cave that led to her den. "Cats of StormClan!" She called, her meow was strong and clear. "Today, DarkClan led an attack on StormClan, or tried to anyways," She mumbled. The cats let out a purr of amusement. "And tonight is the gathering of clans. We shall show no sign of weakness, or that they had tried to attack StormClan-" She was cut off by Avalanche, a loner who joined her clan when he was six moons old. "So we just ignore them? Shouldn't we try to get back at them?" CloudStar shook her head. "No, we ignore them and show them we don't care. Because we thought their attack was _weak_." The cats of StormClan finally got it. "And we _will_ attack their camp tomorrow night and show them not to mess with us." They let out a yowl of agreement as StormClan prepared for a gathering and battle.

* * *

**(A\N Done. I hope this wasn't boring, I tried my best. I really did. The next chapter will be FoxStar's POV then it'll just be random POV from there. Thank you and review.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A\N After FoxStars's POV, it'll be just random POV. Like: all the cats in DawnClan POV! Not like that, I'll just say which clan it is or you'll figure it out... Okay then, R&R... Pleaze?!)**

* * *

FoxStar sat near OnyxPelt and OwlScreech, eating a mouse.  
Apprentices groomed themselves in the shade of a lone tree, warriors sat and traded stories and the only queen, RoseThorn, layed out in sun with her mate, DragonFire. You'd think it was a peaceful and lazy clan, if it wasn't for the scars they bore on their muzzles and shoulders from SinisterStar's attack at Peace Rock during a gathering the night before. No clouds covered the sky, but a sound like thunder rang out in the distance. StormClan twitched whiskers in amusement at SinisterStar's obviously new wounds that were there before the attack. Speaking of StormClan, FoxStar thought ruefully as cats, not in MeadowClan, stalked through the camp barrier with warriors flanking them. "Greetings," said a cat FoxStar reconized as WolfTooth and IceWhisker at his side. A silver cat with black eyes, he did not reconize. "We carry a message from CloudStar."  
FoxStar gestured with his tail to follow him to Leader's Den. A hole near the lone tree, big enough to hold two foxes. "Yes?" he asked his visitors as he sat. The silver cat spoke first. "Greetings, I am SilverPelt I bring word from CloudStar." she mewed. FoxStar had to strain to hear SilverPelt's silent, croaky mew. "CloudStar couldn't bring the word herself?" FoxStar asked with narrowed eyes and a flick of his tail. He truly did look like a fox at the moment. "She has more important-" IceWhisker began, but the MeadowClan leader stopped her. "Well then, take this message back to CloudStar: Unless it's important*, don't come yowling to me." WolfTooth stepped in with a sigh. "We will not argue." he said. "IceWhisker, SilverPelt, follow me." That was far* to easy. FoxStar thought with surprise. "Wait!" FoxStar called out after the cats left the den. "What is it?" he asked with annoyance. WolfTooth's eyes gleamed for a split second. "Well, let's just say, it has to do with SinisterStar and DarkClan." _This_ caught FoxStar's attention. "I'm listening."

**(StormClan Camp)**

SunDapple sat with her tail over her delicate paws, watching the small creek. Most cats can't believe she's StormClan, with her small paws (which were tough due to climbing mountains) thin coat and tiny, fragile looking body. But, Medicine Cat or not, she puts up a fight. And she survived worse leaf-bares. "SunDapple?" She jumped at the sound of RainPaw's voice. The medicine cat apprentice was bigger than SunDapple. She noticed this when her apprentice sat next to her.  
"Has StarClan shown any sign?" RainPaw asked. SunDapple shook her head. At that exact moment the first star shone in the sky. And the same moment FoxStar trotted into camp with five warriors on his tail.

* * *

**(A\N I'm getting better at writing this story! I used to stare at a blank page for 30 minutes before I typed, now I stare at a blank page for only 10 minutes. NEW RECORD! Ahem... Anyways, just ONE review would be nice.)**


End file.
